


Reasons To Love You

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Lily loves her wife, Rin, and vice versa. It's why they can totally stand to just cuddle for hours on end when the power runs out in the middle of winter.





	Reasons To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laifu_Laifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laifu_Laifu/gifts).



Lily loves her wife. Really, she does, but...

"Come _on_! _WORK DAMN IT_!" 

She moves and gently grips Rin's shoulder, forcing her to stop abusing their poor generator that'd frozen up overnight. 

"Rin-chan...just...let it be for now. We can cuddle up in the living room for now and wait it out, alright?" 

Rin sighs and leans into her wife's hand. 

"Alright." 

The two women return to the house and kick off their snow boots, leaving them to dry beside the back door. They hang up their heavy jackets beside them and hold hands on their way to the living room. It's not much warmer than outside at this point, but that's why Rin goes to the closet and pulls out the spare blankets, and why Lily grabs the blankets from their bed upstairs. 

The two of them make a nest in the living room, between the couch and the coffee table, from which Rin grabs the bowl of chocolates as an afterthought, and wrap their arms around each other. Not disrupting Lily's hold on her, Rin grabs a chocolate from the bowl beside her and awkwardly opens it partway with her thumb and index finger. 

"Say 'aah'," she orders. 

Lily obligingly opens her mouth and Rin squeezes the edges of the wrapper to pop the chocolate ball into it. Lily hums and sucks on the chocolate, and then, once it's melted, pulls Rin into a tender kiss, their lips parting slightly to allow the melted chocolate to get on them. Rin pulls away and licks her lips, then leans her head against Lily's shoulder. 

"Hey Liiiily?" She asks, elongating the first syllable of her lovely wife's lovely name. 

"Ye~es?" Lily answers, her tone light as she runs her fingers through Rin's hair. 

"I loooooove you." Rin chirps happily. 

"I loooooove you, too," Lily says, beaming. 

Time could stand still. They could stay like this forever, and neither of them would complain. 

As far as they were concerned, even though it was well below zero and the power had gone out and their generator had frozen, this was fine as long as they could still cuddle like this and feed each other chocolates and kiss each other lovingly. 

Outside, it started to snow. 


End file.
